El Camino Hacia Tu Vida
by Koryu Kasane
Summary: Una manera diferente de formar un lazo y de cambiar una vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La noche comenzaba a descender sobre aquél triste pueblo y poco a poco, las nubes oscurecían el poco brillo que emitían las estrellas, la gente comenzaba a desaparecer, pues se avecinaba una tormenta, ya no había ni una sombra entre las calles, excepto una, una mujer, quien llego a unas puertas, casi a las afueras de dicho pueblo, preocupada, pensativa, indecisa. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que dejaría una fuerte marca, pero para ella era lo mejor, le dolía el hecho de tener que dejarlo, pero más grande era el dolor de saber que no tenía la fuerza, ni las habilidades para poder salir adelante con él. A duras penas podía sobrevivir ella, le costaba trabajo, por más esfuerzos que hacía, permanecía días sin comer y no quería arrastrarlo a ese destino.

-Perdóname... tal vez algún día me odies por esto, me desprecies sin tener idea de quién soy ni donde estoy, pero quiero creer que también, cuando logres entenderlo, me darás las gracias y me perdonarás por ello, quiero que crezcas fuerte y tengas un gran futuro, que valga la pena tu llegada a este mundo, cuídate mucho...-

Las palabras desgarraban su garganta, sentía como si, al dejar la canasta, una parte de su corazón y su alma le fueran arrebatadas, como si, después de eso, dejara de ser ella misma y se convirtiera en un fantasma, en un ser sin razón de ser, el cual se aproximaba a perderse en la noche, posiblemente para encaminarse a otro camino, más allá del que puede verse.

En la canasta, se encontraba ahí, un pequeño rubio, de pocos días de nacido, una nota, escrita seguramente por alguien más, como un favor, puesto que ella ni si quiera tenía el conocimiento para poder hacerlo, no poder escribir sus últimas palabras a su hijo también la lastimó, pero ya había tomado su decisión, lo dejó en ese triste y oscuro orfanato, con esperanzas puestas y también con lágrimas que se perdían entre la lluvia y se desvanecían entre las huellas que iba dejando y a su vez se iban perdiendo, mientras las puertas de ese lugar se abrían para resguardar al bebé y darse cuenta de que en los al rededores no había nadie, solo un triste llanto, producido por el viento o quizás por alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Poco a poco comenzaba a amanecer, sin embargo, a pesar de que ya había un poco de luz natural, se mantenía un ambiente oscuro todavía, la neblina de nuevo comenzaba a postrarse a las afueras del pueblo, sin embargo eso no era ningún impedimento para que los niños se levantaran, pues debían seguir un orden y un horario estrictos. Levantarse, tender sus camas, lavarse, sentarse y comer esa desagradable porción de frijoles, entrar a sus salones. La vida que llevaban era una completa rutina, un trato digno de un militar exigido a niños en su proporción y medida. Clases de religión, de historia, valores, eran el pan de cada día.

Muchos estaban ahí por diferentes razones, algunos llegaron con sus padres, se quedaron en clases pero no volvieron por ellos, otros prácticamente crecieron ahí, como si en ese mismo lugar hubieran nacido, otros se perdieron, otros los encontraron en las calles, cada uno condenado a su parecer.

A pesar de la calma del lugar, podían escucharse todo tipo de sonidos, algunos más agradables que otros, pues mientras que unos escuchaban a los caballos que pasaban a las afueras y a los carneros que ocasionalmente pastaban en los campos a las afueras, otros escuchaban un sonido muy duro, fuertes golpes que retumbaban en la piel de uno de los niños, que se limitaba a quejarse en silencio, solo breves murmullos podían escucharse, pues los niños se reunían para saber qué pasaba.

Al final del pasillo, un niño caminaba, con una mirada rota, su cabello rubio y enmarañado, harapos mugrientos que simulaban la suciedad que llevaba consigo en su piel, ojos azules que se tornaban rojizos, llorosos, que contenían con fuerza las lágrimas de su dolor.

Asmita siempre había sido un niño torpe, descuidado, siempre perdido entre pensamientos, al punto de que le costaba trabajo adaptarse y hacer las cosas bien. Las reprimendas eran impartidas con el fin de que se concentrara, de que fuera más atento al hacer las cosas. En una ocasión tiró un balde de agua por las escaleras mientras limpiaba las paredes, otra ocasión pisó accidentalmente unas flores mientras les daba agua y en esta última ocasión había dejado el piso húmedo al lavarlo, puesto que olvido secarlo y algunos niños resbalaron. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero eso no impedía que le tuviera temor a volver a ser castigado. Su miedo y su preocupación acerca de las reprimendas lo presionaban y lo perseguían, lo que ocasionaba que involuntariamente cayera en los errores y encontrara frente así mismo aquello que trataba de evitar.

Su único consuelo, eran unas palabras que pudo escuchar de manera casual semanas atrás, el director del instituto con un misterioso hombre y las palabras "Pronto les daremos un hogar".

Él sabía que su madre lo abandonó y siempre había deseado tener una familia, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que era ni como se sentía, la idea de que alguien le tuviera afecto le daba emoción, incluso se prometió a sí mismo que si lo llegaban a adoptar, doblaría esfuerzos en las labores del hogar y procuraría reducir sus tropiezos y descuidos, pues pensaba "Lavar la casa de alguien que me quiera debe ser mejor que lavar un orfanato donde nadie recuerda que existes, solo me notan cuando hago algo mal".

Las horas pasaban, los días y el dolor emocional y físico que cargaba también, pero sus esperanzas no morían, pues sabía que pronto podría cambiarle la vida a alguien allá afuera.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del pueblo, pero en otro de los extremos, en un área más desolada, se encontraba un viejo edificio. Su estructura resultaba aún más tétrica que el viejo orfanato, mucho más grande y un tanto más sombrío. Constantes lamentos surgen desde las paredes, dolor, arrepentimiento, hambre, frustración, era solo parte de la vibra que se sentía al acercarse al lugar.

Se trataba de un viejo reclusorio, donde personas de diversos crímenes se reunían involuntariamente para pagar sus pecados hacia la sociedad. Diferentes eran las causas que los llevaron a ese lugar, algunos por robar un poco de pan, otros por alguna pelea, muchos por malentendidos, otros por rumores, algunos incluso fueron acusados por gente envidiosa de delitos que jamás cometieron. La gran mayoría de los residentes compartían un sentimiento, el arrepentimiento. Pocos eran los que se sentían indiferentes ante esa situación, pero a pesar de ser una minoría, los había.

Esa tarde, en la zona central se agruparon un gran número de sillas, pues iban a recibir un mensaje, una pequeña luz que les daría esperanzas para poder regresar al mundo que tanto extrañaban. El alcalde Sage se encontraba ahí, su apariencia denotaba algo de edad, cabello largo, color blanco igual que el conjunto que llevaba puesto con un sombrero con un cinto negro. Estaba rodeado de algunos guardias, mientras los prisioneros se encontraban ahí, esposados, atentos a todo, deseando poder escuchar alguna noticia que los motivara, que alegrara sus miserables momentos de confinamiento.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, es un gusto poder venir aquí personalmente para poder expresarles algo que seguramente será del agrado de todos ustedes. Sé que muchos, que digo muchos, todos ustedes ansían poder regresar al mundo, allá afuera y poder continuar sus vidas. Pues es para mí un orgullo informarles que se ha creado un programa, el cuál reducirá e incluso, es posible, desaparecerá sus condenas.-

Los murmullos y los aplausos se combinaron en un solo segundo, emoción, confusión, inquietud y sobretodo dudas acompañaban el sonido, pues se trataba de algo que no podía asimilarse con tanta facilidad.

-Seguramente se preguntarán de que se trata. Llamémosle un beneficio mutuo, pues no solo ustedes ganarán algo. Como ustedes saben, del otro lado del pueblo se encuentra un orfanato, lleno de niños sin padres, que están como ustedes, sometidos, a una vida constante monótona sin poder conocer el mundo, sin nadie que los guíe, es por eso que a cada uno de ustedes se les asignará uno de esos niños, para que puedan formar un lazo.-

Algunas quejas comenzaban a expresarse entre diversos murmullos, los prisioneros se notaban incrédulos ante eso, era una idea que parecía no agradarles de ningún modo. El alcalde se limitó a levantar sus manos para solicitar un poco de silencio y proseguir.

-Sé que esto es extraño y repentino, pero les explicaré. No se trata de una adopción permanente ni significa que ustedes se volverán los padres de esos niños por el resto de sus vidas, claro que no. Lo que se busca es que ustedes puedan guiarlos, darles motivación, consejo, cariño, todo lo que sea necesario para que crezcan como gente de bien y no terminen cayendo ante vicios o situaciones que puedan ponerlos tras estas rejas donde todos ustedes pasan sus noches. Ustedes conocen bien la triste experiencia de estar aquí, lo frustrante que es y el incontenible deseo de salir, no queremos que las nuevas generaciones sufran lo mismo. Ustedes deberán encaminar bien a esos pequeños, se les dejarán a su cuidado durante dos años. Parecerá mucho tiempo, pero si se compara con las condenas a las que ustedes tienen que esperar para su libertad, es un periodo muy reducido. Al terminar ese periodo se evaluará el desempeño y esfuerzo que tuvieron así como su dedicación. Si son resultados positivos los pondremos en libertad y ustedes estarán en pleno derecho de decidir si quieren o no, quedarse con sus niños. Si durante ese periodo el niño presenta problemas o maltrato o alguna situación negativa o perjuiciosa, las condenas que llevan se prolongarán e incluso, podrían verse sometidos a la última condena, todo depende de la gravedad de la situación. El programa iniciará la próxima semana, vendrán los encargados del orfanato, le dejarán a algún niño, así como sus referencias y consejos. Y no se preocupen por el dinero, el programa les abastecerá de ingresos regulares, los suficientes para que puedan sobrevivir dos personas, úsenlos sabiamente si es que quieren ser libres en un futuro.-

Tras terminar, el alcalde se retiró y los prisioneros fueron devueltos a sus confinamientos, pensando ante aquella situación, la mayoría de ellos no podían creer la situación que les esperaba y estaban incluso preocupados de que realmente pudieran hacerlo bien, pero si eso les daría oportunidad de alejarse de ese agujero donde se encontraban, aceptarían el reto.

Ya de vuelta en sus celdas, algunos prisioneros, que eran encerrados en pareja, comenzaban a hablar sobre aquello que les esperaba. En una de ellas, había un prisionero llamado Manigoldo, encarcelado injustamente de haber matado una joven, quien en realidad había recibido un ataque al corazón y él había tratado de reanimarla. Poseía una corta cabellera azul, desordenada y una mirada llena de emoción e inquietud. El otro prisionero, Deuteros, encarcelado por mantener una conducta agresiva y golpear a algunos vecinos tras un pleito que él mismo había comenzado, tenía su piel morena y una larga cabellera de un oscuro tono de azul.

-Adoptar un niño, vaya cosas, siempre quise ser padre, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad, ja... la vida da muchas vueltas... tu que dices Deuteros?

-Pues para serte sincero... pienso que pasar mi vida en prisión sería más agradable, que someterme a dos años de tormento con un maldito crío...

-Oye oye... no hablarás en serio... o si?

-Llevas 4 años aquí en esta celda conmigo... acaso he hecho alguna broma en todo este tiempo? Yo solo quiero largarme de aquí...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Los días pasaron lentamente tras las noticias dadas en el reclusorio, mientras que en el orfanato el comunicado apenas iba a darse, con el padre del pueblo y al mismo tiempo director del lugar, quien reunió a los niños para brindarles la agradable noticia. El padre Hakurei, quien vestía una túnica blanca, cabello sujetado y una temple tranquila, muy alegre y observador, su ideal era "reparar" el futuro de esos niños a como diera lugar.

-Buen día niños-

Al saludo, los niños respondieron igual al unísono.

-Bueno, me gustaría antes que nada me alegro de poder verlos, hacía varios días que no me daba la oportunidad de venir, aunque esta vez no vengo solo a impartir una misa como suele ser habitual en mis visitas, sino que además, les traigo una noticia agradable-

El padre se expresaba de manera tranquila, su voz lograba siempre calmar a los niños, ya que sentían un respeto ameno hacia él, así como algunos admiración, pues aunque no tenía mucho dinero, cada que conseguía un poco, aportaba algo nuevo al orfanato como algunos muebles e incluso llevaba comida de fuera, aunque no fuese algo muy frecuente, era del agrado de todos.

-Sé que esto sonará loco, incluso sorprendente, pero me alegro informarles, que un grupo de personas ha aceptado con el gusto de su corazón, hacerse cargo de ustedes.-

Los niños quedaron sorprendidos, algunos parecían estar en shock, con ojos completamente engrandecidos ante la sorpresa, entre ellos Asmita, quien confirmó lo que había escuchado días atrás, al fin alguien se lo llevaría de ese lugar y le daría el afecto que tanto buscaba.

-Tal como lo oyen, todos y cada uno de ustedes podrá disponer de un hogar por fin, con un padre que los guíe y les enseñe sobre la vida, para que puedan ser personas importantes, fuertes y puedan lograr aquellos anhelos que seguramente tienen. Por el mismo motivo y con el dinero que he reunido en mis últimos viajes y encomiendas de parte de la iglesia de la capital, he decidido hacer una fiesta con motivo de la despedida, ya que dejarán este lugar. Eso sí, no quiere decir que dejarán de verse, todo lo contrario, sus caminos pueden volver a cruzarse en las calles, en las tiendas, tal vez en las escuelas, tal vez cuando todos nos reunamos en otra existencia, pero al fin de cuentas, los lazos que ustedes tienen sin importar si son débiles o fuertes, seguirán existiendo. Yo por mi parte seguiré viniendo al pueblo, si saben que estoy por llegar y sus nuevos padres les dan la oportunidad, vengan a visitarme, tal vez no tenga regalos, pero si un caluroso saludo de mi parte.-

El padre era bastante humilde y tenía mucho cariño con esos niños así como ellos a él, si bien al principio él no estaba de acuerdo en ese proyecto impuesto por el alcalde, la idea de que eso pudiera favorecer y corregir el camino de todo un grupo de personas, lo terminó convenciendo.

Tras el comunicado el padre ofreció una pequeña misa como era habitual y después de eso permitió que los niños se acercaran a saludarle, bendiciendo a cada uno de ellos. Tras terminar, una asistente se acercó a él hablándole al oído, y el padre pasó su mirada al joven Asmita, quien sentía que se metería en problemas por su último descuido. El miedo de que sus errores fueran motivo para que le impidieran ser parte de los niños adoptados se apoderó de él.

Cuando los niños comenzaron a retirarse, la misma asistente le pidió al joven rubio que permaneciera ahí, pues el padre quería hablar con él, a lo que Asmita accedió.

Tras varios minutos, el padre Hakurei se acercó a él y la sonrisa que transmitía, logró calmar por completo sus nervios.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Asmita-

-Gra… gracias padre…- Dijo agachando un poco su mirada.

-Dime, ¿qué te pareció la misa del día de hoy? ¿Aprendiste algo?

El niño se quedó pensativo recordando todo, pues a pesar de que a veces suele perderse en sus pensamientos, era bueno reteniendo información y analizándola.

-Si… como en cada misa padre, la importancia de no dejarse cegar por intereses personales, ya que eso es una de las tantas cosas que envenena el alma y eso impide la entrada al reino de los cielos-

El padre esbozo una pequeña risa ante el último comentario, que fue aparentemente agregado por el niño.

-Yo no diría que eso nos impide la entrada, al final, estoy seguro de que todos, buenos y malos podremos entrar ahí, fuimos creados con amor y seremos recibidos de la misma manera, aún los peores criminales-

El niño se inquietó un poco por las palabras del padre. –¿En serio? Pero ellos hacen mucho mal en el mundo… ¿Cómo alguien que trae tanto sufrimiento a este mundo puede tener la oportunidad de ser perdonado por el creador y recibir el beneficio del cielo?-

-Porque, aunque no lo creas, esas personas también sufrieron, más aún, siguen sufriendo. Un ladrón sufre por hambre, una persona de carácter agresivo sufrió agresiones en su vida, un asesino carga en lo más profundo de su conciencia a cada uno de los que ha privado de su vida, aquellos que buscan poder, sufrieron falta de atención en su vida. Gente que ha vivido en entornos tan difíciles. Es una cadena que todos los seres humanos provocamos y nosotros mismos pagamos por eso, precisamente, el interés personal y la desconsideración desde el inicio de los tiempos ha traído consigo eso y más. La gente que busca vengarse, que busca castigar y hacer sufrir a los criminales, la gente que solo gira la mirada y finge que no ve nada, todos ellos son tan culpables como los que cometen tales actos, ya que desean lo peor para ellos, pero no desean ayudarlos a recobrar ese camino que perdieron por culpa de otras personas.-

Lo que decía el padre era cierto, era como la frase que había escuchado hace mucho, "si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema".

-¿Sabes? Me comentaron sobre tus descuidos de las últimas semanas.-

Asmita se exaltó y por un momento recobró sus nervios de nuevo.

-Jaja, descuida, no pienso castigarte, entiendo tu situación, sé que no haces nada de eso con mala intención, al contrario, siento que todo lo haces con la mejor intención del mundo, pero los errores son de humanos, pero es más humano aún reconocerlos y aprender de ellos. Pasas por una situación difícil al igual que todos los niños aquí y créeme que si estuviera en mi posibilidad adoptaría a todos y cada uno de ustedes, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Cada mente es un universo que crece con el paso del tiempo, pero nunca al mismo ritmo, te falta mucho por aprender, te falta tanto por vivir, cosas buenas, cosas malas, muchos más errores, así como castigos y sorpresas por parte de la vida misma. La próxima semana estarás en un nuevo hogar. Desconozco cómo será la persona que se hará cargo de ti, pero quiero que me prometas que lograrás esforzarte y vivir al máximo, vive más allá de tus cinco sentidos y jamás te rindas. Has explotar tu vida para demostrar que valió la pena, el hecho de que llegaras a este mundo.-

Asmita no pudo evitar llorar ante lo que dijo el padre, se sentía tranquilo, seguro, una sensación cálida, las pocas expresiones de cariño y aprecio que sintió durante su vida fueron por parte de ese hombre que se encontraba a su lado, es lo más cercano a un padre que pudo tener y también le hubiera gustado ser adoptado por él. –Si… Lo… ¡Lo prometo!- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos soltaban esa incontenible felicidad que sintió al escuchar las palabras del padre.

-Así me gusta, es más… Quiero que tengas esto.- El padre se quitó el rosario que llevaba consigo y lo colgó en el cuello de Asmita. –Cuando los demonios de esta vida se apoderen de ti, solo cierra los ojos, bendice tu camino y sigue luchando.-

-¡Siii!-

Tras esto el padre le ofreció una bendición y se despidió de Asmita no sin antes decirle que esperaba verlo el día de la fiesta de despedida, a lo que el otro afirmó más que contento.


End file.
